The Flu Again
by Aleksandra Hardbroom
Summary: Constance gets another flu this time her family comes in. Millie knows this mystery person coming to help. Please read & review.Hope you enjoy it. LAST CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Connie gets mad as HECK

The flu Again Chapter 1

A/N

If you don't like it don't even waste my time with nasty reviews and saying that I suck at writing. If you don't like it then don't read my stories.

I have gotten bad reviews with this story so I might take it down. As this is new be patience with me on this one. Also to the people that say it's not like the T.V. or Books. . There not & are not like the Books or T.V. show. Also Constance has a few siblings, her youngest sister is named after Alexandra Romanov and Alix's Children Are named after the last Romanov's of Russia. Yes I know there dead. And putting them in here as great grandmother's and great aunts and uncles they are only referred to in the present. Because I have them as Witches and wizards.

If you have a Problem with that? Bite me. Once again if you don't like don't read or review. Now on with the story.

This is set in Mildred's 4th year at cackles

There is a flu that has even the strict deputy headmistress out of action for at least a week when we see Constance & Amelia talking if you want to call it that.

The Cast list

Constance hardbroom

Amelia cackle

Alix (Alice) hardbroom Romanov

Alix Children are:

Irene Aleksandra (age 11)

Josephine Constance (age 9)

Russell Alfred (age 7)

Chapter 1

Constance has flu; this one is the longest time she has been in bed.

"Oh I hate this SO much." Constance takes book and throws it at the wall

Knocking on her door.

"Constance are you alright, I heard something hit the wall." Looks at the wall book on the floor

"Oh of course Amelia just fine NO I'M NOT when can I get back to teaching." CONSTANCE

"Soon Constance as the flu is still going around the school." Cackle

"Oh so it's not just me at this stupid sickness." CONSTANCE

"I have written to your sister & she's flying in tonight." Cackle

"What did you just say?" Says very deadly What the Heck voice

"I said that your sister is coming in tonight to take care of you and to take over till your better." Cackle

Another right past the forest by cackle's academy

Over the forest a few broomsticks getting closer to cackles academy

"Well it will be good to see Connie again"

"But Mummy will she like us." Youngest Daughter Josephine Constance

"I think she will little one" Alicky

"Mummy I hate that nickname" Josephine

"To bad Josephine, go on brooms were almost there children." Says Alicky

Back AT cackles

"Which sister is coming Amelia?" Constance

"Oh um…. Your youngest sister Alix" Amelia

"What were you thinking on calling her, she has children that still need her at home are you nuts." Constance

"No Constance I'm quite sane." Cackle

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?" Constance

Cackle leaves room and closes door

Back in the forest & close to the school.

"Mum are we almost there?" Irene Aleksandra

"Yes dear almost about 1 more min." Alix

Cackles academy is in there line of sight

"There we are children Cackles academy for witches" Alix

The children are getting off of the broom sticks

"Can we go now mama I want to see Auntie Connie" Josephine & Russell say at the same time

"We have just gotten here Josephine, Russell" Alix

"Mama were is our room?" Russell

"Russell your just being stupid again think before you speak." Irene

"Mama doesn't Millie go to this school?" Josephine

"Yes she does why; oh no you don't know trouble for her at all you two." Alix

"Yeah we get to see her too." Russell

"Come on kids it getting chilly out here." Alix

They make there way into the main entry way of the school

To meet miss cackle

"Hello Alix I trust the weather was okay for the flight here." Cackle

"Oh yes miss cackle it was all right, my kids Irene, Josephine & Russell." Alix takes off a dark blue velvet cape

"Call me Amelia as I'm not your headmistress any more Dear. Come let's get you settled then in off to Constance's chambers." Cackle

"Of course Amelia that just sounds so weird coming off my lips at the moment." Alix

The other years all are in bed at the moment as it's at least close to midnight

What will happen next stay tuned for more trouble or will the flu get the better of every one?


	2. Finding Mildred & Sister's Trouble

The Flu Again Chapter 2

Constance is very mad at this moment wouldn't you be if your baby sister is there to take over for even a little amount of time in your job.

Back in Constance's room

"Well why are you even here Alice?" Constance

"I could not ever pass to get you so mad plus your face is getting red. And the students need the learning even though you're out of action. I just wish you could trust me on that."

"Why the hell should I even think of that." Connie

"Lets see never mind its late right now & you need some more sleep, I'm going to bed " Alix

"Wait Alice I'm sorry alright." Connie

"Do you really mean that or do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Alix

"Yes please stay I need to catch up on every thing. That is happening" Connie

"Okay the kids are here in there own room, Irene, Josephine & Russell. As Leoma & Neva have school and I really don't want them to miss that. Do you know that one of your students is my babysitter in my neighborhood? Guess who it is?" Alix

"Maud Moonshine?" Connie

Alix shakes head no

"Enid Nightshade?" Connie

Alix shakes head no again

Constance thinks even harder then before then it hits her like a basketball.

"Mildred Hubble?" Connie

"Yes Mille really likes the children allot. Don't even give that look Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice hardbroom. Millie is really great & she tells all her stories from cackles and you being oh so scary as ever." Alix

"Oh my head is hurting right now." Connie

"Millie writes to me every other week complaining about you being so unfair and a bitch to her & her friends. But I had to explain to her about how you were before hackety broomhead got to you. She gets help with all of her school work at summer break and in return I get a baby-sitter. Why do you think her grades are going up because she loves doing potions with me big sis? You just don't want to help her at all. Breathing down her neck half of the time. Ethel is a brat that girl has no right to shove Millie around." Alix

"I'm sorry okay will you just go to sleep, I love you too." Hugs and kisses sister on the forehead

Alix sits there shocked then lies back down, Constance is more or less forcing her little sister to lie down

"I love you too Constance" Alix says sleepy

Constance blows out the candle in the room it goes black.

**(A/N Get your heads out of the gutter.)**

**Some where else in the castle **

Two kids are wondering around looking for a room that their friend is in.

As Millie sat on her bed pondering about what to do.

Thinking well I read all the chapters I needed to do for school.

Mumbles to her self "maybe I should write to her & see if she can give me anymore Ideas for the potions test later."

Mildred took out some paper and started writing

**Dear Alix,**

**Well every thing is alright at cackles. But my grades are getting better at the moment except for potions. You know the reason why that class is so much trouble for me as your older sister seems hell bent on making my life a living hell here at this school. Well there is an Illness that is sweeping the school at the moment that has even gotten your sister out of action for over 1 week. So how are the children with out me telling all the stories of their scary Aunt Constance? I know be nice but how can I when she has like this agenda angst me. So how is Leoma dealing with having to babysit instead of me? It's getting late right now. I still need help on the next test your sister is giving in class two days from now.**

**Lots of hugs and big kiss to the children.**

**Love Millie **

"Well that looks good to send out to the post right tabby?" Millie says to cat

Said cat was asleep on her bed still. Millie goes to bed soon after.

A loud yell was heard down the hallway

"Hold on Josephine, Aunt Constance will have our heads as will mama." Russell says

"What the …Oh my gosh it can't be them" Millie says quietly

"Is this Millie's room look at the plank on the door?" Josephine

Mildred opens said door

"Well how are you two?" Mildred says excitedly

"Millie cool Mama doesn't know were out of our room Irene is going to cover for us we also left a note saying were looking for you"

"Well it's late now so do you care to stay the night in the room." Millie

"Yes please Millie can us?" Russell

"Yep you can Russell I need to transform a chair into a chaise lounge for you to sleep on okay?" Mildred

"Alright thank you very much." Russell

"Okay now bedtime right this minute you two." Millie tucks them in separately

Josephine & Russell drift off to their different dreams.

A/N

I know Short chapter I kind of ran out of Ideas at the moment as it's almost midnight here.

Next chapter is the first potions class. And Constance gets the yelling of a lifetime from baby sister Alix.


	3. First Class & Alix Yells at Constance

The Flu Again Chapter 3

A/N

All right I have only 2 reviews for this story at the moment. The more come in the quicker I update this story. Do you all get that I though so!

June 6th I have over rode alix's children's names

**The NEXT day**

Potions class

Alix opens the door to the potions room to find Millie's classmates and Millie herself.

Her 2 youngest children Josephine & Russell were right behind Millie.

"Wear where you two last night Um..." Alix

"Sorry mama but I really wanted to see Millie we followed her magical signatures here to her room and we found her. Russell said that you were going to be mad we left a note with Irene for you and Auntie Connie." Josephine

"All right class do you have your caldrons on the burners. Your books open to the page to 190. Alright this potion will make the drinker feel very much better it's called the pepper up. "Alix

"Yes Ethel" Alix says very tiredly

"I have never heard of this potion" Ethel says very nervously

"Yes Mildred" Alix

"I have miss" Millie

"Well Hubble bubble as actually read this before" Ethel says meanly

"Ladies will you quit doing that bickering. And no Ethel you did this to yourself & if you even think of getting Millie back you will have to help me clean the whole potions room after classes today. Or shall I tell my sister and she shall deal with you when she comes back. It shall be Worse then what I can give you mark my words ladies." Alix

"Sorry miss" Ethel says glumly

The rest of the class went smoothly for the first one in over a week.

Back in Constance's chambers with her niece Irene

"How are you feeling Aunt Constance" Irene

"I feel sick Irene; why else would I be in bed. Well you just start reading that book "W.H. Arden the Case of the helmeted airman By Louis Duchene 1972" Constance says tiredly

"Okay Auntie" Irene

Constance glares at her 3rd niece in a deadly look of doom

Back in the staff room

The teachers are talking about Constance's younger sister and her children.

"Well she seems nice for Constance's younger sister, the girls like her a lot & their comparing them to Constance's teaching to hers quite quickly." Amelia

"Well she seems quiet for her age, her daughters seem to like to read her younger daughter Josephine was going tough the spells section for a "Copy Spell" Then she just grinned at me." Miss bat says

"Well Alix said that child is so much like her great aunt Anastasia nicholvena Romanov."

"Who is that" miss drill

"Anastasia Romanov born June 15th 1901" Miss bat

"I though she was killed in 1918 with her family" miss drill

"Well she wasn't she saved that night with her family but not the servants." Alix quietly walked into the room

"So how were your first classes?" Amelia

"They were fine but I still have to deal with the first years and then the 4th years later in the day." Alix

"Would you like to sit down?" miss bat

Alix looks around the small staff room & took the hard stiff chair that she could sense Constance's energy on it.

"Well lunch is here would you like anything?" Miss bat

"No I would not I need to go to the children I left Irene with Constance. And the younger ones are with Mildred. Their trying to cheer her up. Josephine has a few pranks from her cousins in Russia." Alix gets up and leaves the room

"Well she seems stressed?" Miss bat

"Wouldn't you be if your older sister was Constance hardbroom?" Miss drill

They were all in their own thoughts at this moment

**Back at Constance's chambers**

Constance is getting out of her bed to walk over to the bathroom door & griping said door frame.

"Just what are you doing Constance?" Alix

"Nothing just going to the bathroom." Connie

"Considering you a lot of potions in your system right now I'll help you to the bathroom." Alix

"Oh no you won't Alix." Connie

"Yes I will!" alix

"Fine you want to help wait out side the door till I'm done" Constance

"Alright so have you slept anymore?" alix

"Yes I have at least over 8 hours, I'm actually glad you came & Irene has been reading me a book called …" Constance

"W.H. Auden the case of the helmeted airman 1972 By Louis François Duchêne" alix

"Yes how did you know?" Constance

"That was my book she snatched what chapter are you on now?" alix

"Let's see chapter… oh my head" Constance Clutches head

"Here let me help there we go, I'll go get a wash cloth to wash your hands." Alix

"Thank you, you really don't have to be here." Constance

"Constance you are my sister & the only one I would ever do this for." Alix

"Are you positive on that notion?" Connie

"Yes I am on that one" Alix

"So where are the children?" Constance

"I sent them off to so some of their school work. Irene is now going to the library watching them she is quite good that and Millie has a study period any ways. There in the library reading some children's potions books and some first year spells. Come let's get you back into bed" Alix

"Why do you like Mildred so much?" Connie

"Well when we moved in a few years ago I felt a child with powers & you know how that works with me. Luckily she and Irene hit it off as friends pretty quickly. Then with Josephine being young they included her in their games. Millie's parents had to go to a meeting that was over night. She stayed with us for awhile. Then the cackle's letter came and I told her not to tell anyone about me or the children. "Alix

"Oh so she likes the kids a lot then?" Connie

"Yes she does, she is a very nice girl reminds me on you even though I'm way younger then you. I have been for a few months teaching her everything that she will need to remember later in life. As I have been writing every thing down for her to remember, as she does forget. "Alix

Constance tries to get up from the bed again Alix has had enough oh her sister having no sense in her heath at all.

"WILL YOU JUST LAY DOWN NOW OR I"LL TIE YOU TO THE BED CONSTANCE, DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT. YOU KNOW I WILL & CAN. RIGHT THIS MINTUE. You have no respect for you body at all do you?

Constance nods her head no

"That's what I though you weight at least 116 you should be weighting at least at your height, 160 pounds. I'm going to get some chicken soup and you will eat all of it. OR do you need me to yell at you again like my children." Alix calms down

"I stay in bed don't worry alright your turning into great grandma Alix" Constance

"I'll take that as a complement." Alix walks towards the door

Constance all alone in her room

"Finely Peace & some quiet for a bit." Constance closes eyes and sleeps

Some where else in the castle, more precisely in the library

"Oh come on Russell this will make Auntie Constance feel better." Josephine

"No it won't Josephine, Mama and Auntie will have our heads. Mama was not happy at us with leaving to find Millie's room last night. She was quite proud that we were able to fin her magical sent." Russell

"Alright you two, you've been in here for a while. So who's hungry?" Millie

"We both are Millie is Mama in her classes?" Russell

"Yes she is Russell & Josephine don't even think of using that joke book put it back now." Mildred

"Awe so you saw that book did aye." Josephine

"Come on lets go get some sandwiches." Millie

They leave the library towards the kitchens, when going to the kitchens they bump into Baby's & Josephine's mum.

"Oh I'm so sorry Alix." Millie says worried

"It's all right Mildred your fine. So how are you doing hungry are you? Come I have enough to eat. Let's get back to Constance's room. Come grab my arms." Alix

They appeared into Constance's room with the food still hot

"Wow can you teach me to do that next year alix" Millie

"Yes I will but that would be next summer tough can you wait that long dear." Alix

They are immediately cut off by Constance's voice

"Alright why is she with you alix I thought you would be getting the children & not Mildred?"

"Constance shut up right now! Oh here is your soup. Millie, Constance has a sitting room next in that room with the lilac Curtin there. Can you just go into that room for a bit? "Alix

Constance gives her sister a death glare at the mention of her sitting room, her private room that even Amelia cackle has never been in. (A/N for the Rooms Description Go on the Alexander palace website and go under Alexandra's rooms Mauve Boudoir)

"You have no right to let her in there." Connie mad

"I SAID SHUT UP TO YOU EARILER." Alix says stressed out & clenched teeth.

Now on to Millie and the kids

The children are in this Victorian sitting room like their Great Great grandmother Aleksandra Romanov's mauve sitting room only this room had photos of Constance's sisters and their children, her children. Lots of Photos of Christmas and Halloweens, birthdays & family get together.

That Millie had never even believe any man would Procreate with Constance.

"Come Millie you have to tell me every thing that has happened so far at this place?" Irene

"Oh my friends will wonder where I was half of the day, your mum had said I did not at all need to go to chanting or P.E." Millie

"Well mum is just being mum with aunt Constance really wants out of bed now" Irene

Looks behind them as Constance & Alix are yelling at each other

"Will you just stay in bed or do you need some thing?" Alix

"Yes you to take the children and go home to your perfect family." Constance

"Oh lord what the hell is that supposed to mean, my marriage is not perfect at all. Guess what I found in your older niece's School bag Pot Constance she's smoking pot my Leoma how can you ever think that my family is perfect now." Alix

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact all those years." Connie

"To hell with you CONSTANCE ALEKSANDRA. You are Ill and Amelia asked me to help with you and the classes. I still can't even believe I said yes to that. "Alix falls into chair

"I'm sorry Connie, I will go get the kids packed up & I'll go home by night fall" Alix

Alix gets up tells the children they're going home in less then an hour, they leave the room. Only Mildred & Constance are alone in her bedroom.

Constance starts on a quick note to get to her sister.

"**Alix I'm sorry about the outburst I hate being sick & having other people helping me when I'm ill. Can you ever forgive me Constance?"**

"Mildred can you get this to my sister please" Constance

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Millie

Mildred runs down the stairs to catch Alix before she leaves Cackles for good.

Constance alone in her room crying

"How on earth does life give me this" Sobs

Alone with all her thoughts and the pain of her having the sibling that she loves more then her own children or is that life it's self?

Alix and the children have their brooms in they're hands

Millie runs even faster

"Alix wait she does not mean that at all. Here is a note." Millie

"Oh I see, wait children I guess we will stay for now. Thank you Mildred" Alix

"Yeah so can we stay in aunt Constance's lilac room, it reminds me of your room mama." Irene

"Well we would have to ask her nicely about that?" Alix

"Yes maman we will." Irene, Josephine & Russell

"Besides I get the chaise lounge and there are some couches and a cozy corner too."

With the children happy again everything is okay for now anyway.

As the night fall comes into the academy all the cold is slowly going away as the older years getting better the only years sick are 1st, 2nd & 3rd

Constance was tossing & turning in a bad dream.

Alix heard the rustling in the next room

Got up and got into the bed with her sick sister again.

Alix Mummers "Connie what am I ever going to do with you."

Alix puts her hand on her sister's forehead

Then falls back to sleep.

**So what will happen now that Constance & Alix have a problem on their hands? Will they ever fix their relationship?**

**I have a question Am I going to fast or is this too slow for you readers?**

**Review and you might get another Chapter by tomorrow**


	4. Lilac room mess

The Flu again Chapter 4

**A/N 1**

**This chapter is dedicated to. Dark of night & Princess Sammi this is for you. I have tried my best and I hope this meets your standard. **

**A/N # 2 okay this is a weird chapter because I listened to a Glenn miller & his orchestra limited edition 5 albums and 10 sides later it a set done in 1954. Before all of us Hardbroom fans were born. It is all big band music from 1938 to 1942. Cackles have some power to the place at least working lights in some areas in the school. Al right I will say this will not go with harry potter ether As I dislike J. K. rolling for killing Severus snape off so I'm mucking the time table up and it's So fun to do TA DA LOL**

**If you have a Problem with that? Bite me. Once again if you don't like don't read or review. Now on with the story. **

Chapter 4

**Music from the olden days **

In Constance room the next morning.

Constance slept almost though the night as her sister tried to help her with the nightmares from hackety broomhead. And the fever that was braking that night and early morning.

Alix is getting up to got dressed as it is a Saturday, she did not need to do anything.

Felt her souer's (sister's in French) forehead for the fever that was spiking the day before. It was receding nicely.

Constance just looks at the clock by her bed stand.

"Alicky do you remember the albums that grandmother gave me?" Connie

"Which ones Constance?" Alix

"Oh the big band ones. From the 1940's or was that the 1950's?" Connie

"Ah I know what you mean I go get them. So are they in the sitting room or in the closet?" Alicky

As Alicky goes into the sitting room quietly as her children are half awake and half asleep. On the floor was a few wooden boxes marked Albums 1910's to the 1960's there are a 6 box set over 50 albums to each box. Alix finds the record player. Right by the records.

"So Connie does this need electricity to work?" Alix

"Yes we have some but I hardly ever use it anymore" Connie

Alix walks back into the bedroom and feels Constance's forehead again.

"Well the fever is almost done then I'll be off and you at the helm of those young minds again Constance." Alix

"I was just wondering Alix how are you?" Connie

"Oh just fine why do you need to ask?" Alix

"Well yesterday the yelling or should I call that channeling amama?" Connie

"Ah so you did notice that I think I did on that one. It is a mother's yell.

Well have you heard from Rus yet? "Alix

"No I have not at all these past oh at least 3 months." Connie

"Oh well He has Finlay after all these years has been made DADA at Hogwarts. And the children are thrilled at having him do those. That just means I have to sub for the 1st years to the 4th years then he takes over the rest of the years. He did the same with the DADA too. I say quite brilliant I say." Alix

"So how is wizarding Russia?" Connie

"You know the usual with great Uncle Wilhelm of Prussia and Adolf Hitler at each others throats. I swear to god and all the Russian Saints they will make me go mad as ever. I'm just trying to keep my people out of this war with Lord Voldemort's & trying also to keep our family problems and it ending into the press. Think about those British Muggle Royals such a disgrace to the family name. I'm still learning Connie how to run her well enough that amama will let Nicky & me run the country completely. And the children are fine except the tongue lashing that Leoma got before I left to come here. Nicholas and I have had a few fights. I just really don't know what to do any more. "Alix

"Well that sounds the same with then. Try your hardest to keep them out of the war. You will get my help in letters as Amama has given me lessons in running Russia but not to the full extent complete control of the country. There is always a hard spot in a marriage Severus and I several times got into duals. That will pass soon dear. Can you help me to the bathtub?" Constance

"Oh of course Constance." Alix

Alix & Constance go into the bathroom.

**Now Back to Constance's Lilac/ Mauve sitting room**

As the children heard some of the conversation that their mother and Aunt Constance had.

"Well I never heard that before?" Irene

"Why is mama sad?" Russell

"Papa yelled at Leoma remembers before we left." Josephine glares like Constance

'Ah…no I don't and will you quit looking like Auntie." Russell

"Oh come on you two lets get to the great hall to eat." Irene

"Oh all right should we tell mama and Auntie Constance?" Josephine

"Yes we should before we leave and have the both of them looking for us all around the school. And we would never want that now would we?" Irene

"Nope never let's tell mama." Russell

The children leave the Sitting room and make their way to the bathroom.

Now to the bathroom

As Constance has a deep Victorian basin with all her hair wet. And alix working on trying to wash all that thick curly hair.

"Constance when was the last time your hair was cut?" Alix

"Well at least over 3 years ago why? I do clip it a little every two months." Constance

"It's all split ends and weak strands. It is getting a little late as it is already 8 Am." Alix

Knock on door

"Come in children, your aunt is decent." Alix

"Mama were getting hungry right now." Russell

"Well Constance as soon as I sort your hair (uses spell to dry her hair) there all done. I will get some food as you will not leave these rooms. The children can go eat and hang out with Enid and Millie. If you three are nice to them and they might let you tag along got it. Constance lets get you on the chaise. Then I will get the food and we will eat." Alix

"Sounds fine with me. I really don't want you to yell at me again. "Constance

"So I will be back soon. Children grab my arms now."

Constance goes to the lilac lounge looks around the room this is a mess. Children's books are on the white tables along with homework, knitting, Photo albums coloring books, crayons. New Scrapbooks & glue sticks. Along with blankets on the cozy corner and on the chaise lounge & the pillows some on the ground others on the chaise and even some on the father's chair as her nieces and nephews called it.

"What have I done? I need to get a letter out to Hogwarts tonight." Constance

**A/N**

**This is the End of the chapter as at the moment I have had my muse tied up the past few days to day is May 23 Saturday. It is late and I have ran out of Ideas **

**If I get at least another 10 reviews for this story I might update. To all the fans out there thank you. I am going to stop this story as I have 2 others that need to be done so I bid you adieu for now. Unless I get some help as my ideas are all across the board at the moment. Later Aleksandra**


	5. Letters to Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note **

**Okay I have just had a great Idea. Yet again I hope I can tie down the dam muse that keeps on messing me up. This chapter is dedicated to Princess Sammi and to NCD. Along the usual this is for in memory to Anne and Louis Duchene as for not them we would not have the wonderful actress Catherine "Kate" Duchene.**

**If you have a Problem with that? Bite me. Once again if you don't like don't read or review. Now on with the story. **

Letters to Hogwarts and Homeward bound again

Constance was left in her sitting room. She went over to her desk that has a lot of photos of family members & some friends. Grabbed a piece of paper then went over to the chaise. Like her great grandmother before her sat like a lady of the Victorian era.

**To Hogwarts School witchcraft & wizardry Scotland **

**Dear Sev,**

**As I have been very busy at cackles. So how is Nicholas dealing with having to run Wizarding Russia with out his beloved Tsarina? They seem to love her more and are willing to sacrifice their lives for her and Russell then they are for Nicky. **

**I'm sorry I forgot to write to Eileen this year and to Annie. It has come to my knowledge that Alix is teaching at Hogwarts now. So how are the children handling school with out me there? I have had this cold for over a week. Amelia has written to Alicky and she has taken over my classes. Let's just say I was not thrilled at all as the youngest member of our family is here to take care of me. **

**The cold is almost done as my baby sister is pretty much like Amama alix. Have I told you of a student that is the worst witch in the entire school Mildred Hubble. The girl tries her best but just fails miserably. Alix has been teaching her the potions and the back round of the charms that the girls will be working with this year. **

**Do you remember the night I got home & we well the spouse thing. I think I might be pregnant again. And don't you dare yell at me threw the floo network. Alix would have your head for that you know how defensive she for me. Hell Amama would even curse you so badly that you could not walk for over a week.**

**How are your mother & my father dealing with the Tom riddle problem again? This is so stupid. Sev so you want me to come home to help or not? I really can't think of any thing else at the moment dear Rus. **

**Love always Constance**

"Alice come here. There's a good girl now you get this to Rus as soon as possible." Constance

Alice the owl is off to Hogwarts

Down in the great hall

"Millie are you there?" Enid

"What oh sorry what did you say?" Mildred

"I said do you want to get back at Ethel? Said Enid

"What no not with alix here see?" Mildred

Millie Points over to the entrance door to the Great hall. Alix & her children walk over to Millie and her group.

"Hello girls I was just wondering if you would let my children eat with your group?" Alix

"Yes they can eat here, were just seeing if we need to do some Cat training with the brooms."

"Okay children you listen to Mildred and Enid, remember to stay away from those hallow girls they are nothing but trouble got that. Okay if you need me I will be will Constance. It is highly unlike that you will need me. Just be careful with Russell." Alix

"Got it mama" the children course

"So what do you want to eat?" Enid

"Oh is it oatmeal mush Yuk well at least there is sugar to mask the taste." Josephine

"Josephine be nice the cook has tried her best at cooking this for over 60 students." Irene

"So how so you know Ethel?" Maud

"Well she is our cousin from Uncle George hallow. No one likes her at all the stuck up spoiled brat." Josephine

"Josephine that was not nice at all but thank you for the pay back it was quite funny the way her hair is the Gryffindor colors." Mildred

"I tried to curse Cousin Ethel she deserves it so much. As long as Auntie and Mama don't find out I'm fine." Josephine

They walk over to the table where the food is and grab some food then sat down.

"Why Millie I like this girl a lot she tried to curse Ethel earlier." Enid

"Yes well mama and Auntie don't really like her at all. They have to look like they are submissive to those males of the spices." Josephine

"Well at least you have a good humor." Maud

"Russell will you quit flicking it all over the table." Irene

"So can we do a food fight?" Russell

All the girls "no" they all laugh

"Come on we need to clear the plates so we can go to the woods." Maud

"Well then eat it all Josephine & Russell will you quit glaring at Ethel and eat or do you need me to feed it to you?" Irene

Back at Constance's sitting room

As they have already eaten all the food on the plates. The lilac room was almost in the impeccable state it was before all her nieces and nephew got it all messy.

"Well the children had fun last night. I'm so sorry about the room Connie." Alix

Alix looks around to see if anything is out of place

"Well now that is done, what do you want to do Constance?" Alix

"Severus should be getting a letter soon so, can you get me the book on Amama's life."

"You meant the Nicholas and Alexandra 1967 right?" Alix

"Yes that would be the one." Connie

"I have not read that one in a while can I take a look at that with you?"

"Yes come on get on here there is enough room as big as this is let's go down memory lane." Connie

**Out in the woods by the school **

"So what else do you do besides all those classes?" Irene

"Well there is P.E. No one even likes it at all then there is chanting the most boring class ever. Miss Bat is nuts and crazy don't know why she even teaches anymore." Enid

"Oh that is a good herb Get that one there Russell." Mildred

"Found some more moss over there too." Maud

"It's getting warmer now can we go back inside now." Josephine

"Were almost done then we can get them cleaned and put into the potions lab." Irene

"Good I want to send a letter to my Aunt Cissa."

"Come on Russell you know how she is. I need to send one to Aunt Ande as she has not gotten any thing from us in a while." Irene

"Come let's go and get out of these clothes now they're all sticky." Enid

Josephine is running up the hill just as Ethel sticks her foot out Josephine falls down scraping her knees. The rest of the gang comes up in back

"Oh poor little baby you have Boo boo." Ethel

"I'm not a baby Ethel Bitchy hallow at least I never suck up to my mum or my aunts ever in my life unlike all of your siblings." Josephine

"You little bitch, after I'm done with you …" Ethel

"Ahh don't you even dare brat you know I'm your superior and you are the submissive. As I am Grand duchess of Russia and of a ruling family so do not push me. You little commoner filth half-breed bitch!" Josephine

"Come on Drusilla lets go back inside." Ethel backs away from Josephine

"Wow I never knew you had that in you Josephine. Lets get that scrap cleaned up then it should be close to lunch time in about 2 more hours" Maud

"Let's get cleaned up then will meet you in the library." Mildred

All the girls go their different ways.

**Back in Constance's sitting room**

As they are still reading the N&A 1967 book

"Well that was a nice chapter." Alix

"Nice they just went through another war." Constance

"And so war is war you lose some you win some." Alix

"You sister are a weird one. But at least I'm not the one running wizarding Russia." Constance

"Yeah but you love unconditionally forever remember Sister . And it's me that is the 2nd in command of the armies. I want to read the next chapter slow poke." Alix

"I'm getting tired again Alix read this chapter then go do something else okay." Constance

"Got it sister of mine. When is lunch?" Alix

"Soon why are you hungry again?" Constance

"Yes I am and it is close to noon now. I wonder wear the children are?" Alix

Down in the library

"Oh come on Josephine mama would have our heads for that prank on Cousin Ethel." Irene

"I really don't care and she needed to be taken down a peg or two." Josephine

"Come on you two people are trying to learn and we have to be quite in here." Maud

"Okay so when do we get to eat more." Russell

"Russell will you hold on for one second." Millie

"Yeah but I'm hungry now..." Russell

"Soon I need to get a spell book for miss cackle's class." Mildred

"So Josephine can you tell us any more about Ethel and her family?" Enid

"Well Enid what do you want to know about them I have an excellent memory. And can you please call me Josie less formal." Josephine

"Well do on that Josie. You must really have a gift right?" Enid

"No I just like to play pranks and mum and Auntie Constance make sure they're not to mean to people." Josephine

"Oh so being the youngest has it's advances." Enid

"Oh yes very much so since Mama and Auntie love me a lot and I can get any one to laugh." Josephine

"Let's go and get some food come on." Irene

"So can we go and see mama later?" Josephine

"After lunch is done with just wait for a while." Millie

Josephine finds a new joke book to read when no one is looking.

The bell rings for lunch

End of chapter.

**A/N as you can tell that I only have Constance and Alix, Mildred, Maud, Enid, Ethel, and Drusilla. As I don't really like the rest of the cast. **


	6. Getting better again and sister visits

The flu again Chapter 6

Getting better again and sister visits

**Dedicated to Anne Purves Duchene and Louis François Duchêne. As I'm saying it again with out them we would not have a great actress like Kate Duchêne with us today. Plus she is so cute still. **

**Her portrayal of Constance hardbroom is the best I have ever seen in my life. **

Last chapter of this story

**The same warnings as before you don't like it. Don't read it or review at all. **

The classes proceeded as usual. Alix was teaching like her older sister with little lenity on others as in the students. Then at night there would be a lot of catching up between the sisters after at least close to 10 years.

**Dear Constance **

**So you have Finlay gotten together with Alicky. Yes dear the children miss you a lot so are you going to come home? Are you sure that you're going to have another baby. I well be very happy either way my Love. **

**Cissa has said that your niece and nephew have written her along with to a forward letter to Ande. Nicky is happy in France and will be coming home at Christmas this year. Your father and my mother have been brewing up the potions and other charms that we are going to need in the war with Tom riddle Jr. Annie is very happy that Alicky has been keeping up with the letters to her over the past few months as she needs and has gotten info from baby (Alicky). **

**That potter brat is so much like James it is sickening to a degree. Like that Hubble girl you can't stand the girl either. Olga, Tatiana, Marie, Anastasia & Alexei are doing fine with all their classes and the tests that they have to take soon. Don't worry about the house mum is taking care of it. **

**Dad has more work coming in for his wood work which is a good thing. One of the house elves has just given birth to a little boy named Norbert. And I'm just going though all the poisons and the cures that I have made. And some of the potions that I need to finish soon. **

**Love you Severus **

P.S. The letter from Annie girl is on the next page.

_My dear Constance Summer 1997_

_I have not heard from you in a long time Baby (Alix) has been telling me that you work so much and have little time to write. Katie has another play again and Louis is going to scarce the crap out of the new students. He loves to teach a lot and having me help him with the papers. Then I have my writing to do also._

_Never boring in Brighton as there is so much to do here. So when are you going to come over with the children? Alicky and Alexandra have been writing to me a lot and updating me on everything that is happing in the wizarding world. And of her taking over the job of running the country as in wizarding Russia._

_Tell her I just pray she does a great job at that. As her children are happy and very chatty like you were the day I meant you in 1976. Tell me everything dear child, yes I know how you hate that nickname. And Severus loves you a lot; he would do anything for you. Katie has just called and canceled on us again I swear to god that child of mine will kill me. That is what I get for letting her move to London. Lots of hugs and kisses from me. Louis says hi and scares the crap out of all the girls._

_Love always _

_Anne_

Dear Annie girl,

Don't yell at me for that nickname punch Louis in the arm for that one. I have had a cold for a few days and my little sister was here for a few days to teach my classes. As was my 3 younger nieces and nephew. I will be visiting my little sister in the summer.

I just hope she writes to you soon. Believe me my eldest children like you a lot. I saw the latest from the UK times and I say it was good. Had to go though some stuff last night & found something Katie's last acting review it was alright.

I have to pack soon and get morgana ready for the craziness that is my sister's house. Give Louis a hug and yes I will scarce the crap out of them. It makes them learn well. Tell Katie if one of her plays is close to me I will stop by and say hello to her.

I have to get some sleep now Annie girl lots of hugs dear. And I have great news for you I'm pregnant. I know but I think it is time to make Severus deal with the children full time.

Love always Constance

The next 2 days Constance got better so she was able to get out of bed more then usual.

Her sister was getting all packed up to go home. The flu was all out of cackles. Only a few sore noses and throats.

"So you will owl me right Alix?" Connie

"Yes I will unless I'm dead then I'll haunt you forever." Alix

"Is that a promise from you Baby sweet?" Constance

"Good gosh Constance not that nickname. Yeah laugh all you want. Ha." Alix

"Yes I will and can." Constance chuckles at her sister's face

"I think that is every thing Constance so are you going to come home this year?" Alix

"Yes I have to promise little one over there (points over to Josephine) I would and you know I never break my promises." Constance

"I hate that nickname mama & now auntie is using it." Josephine

"Oh Josephine its not that bad, it could be a lot worse." Mildred

"So you will be home this summer right?" Marie

"Yes I will as your mama will be working with me on the spells and potions that I need to know for next year." Mildred

Alix walks over and gives a hug to Mildred then one to her very stiff sister. Walks over to the broom shed. Grabbing the broom sticks and then handing them to the children.

"So Constance you are going to Hogwarts soon to see the children?" Alix

"Yes after all the classes are finished for the winter part." Constance

"Well then Children tell the brooms to hover well. Have a good term and please I would like to not get a phone call from Grace again about you being mean to Millie got that Connie. You girls both be good got it." Alix

Alix and her children flew off into the night sky.

Constance walked over to mille and put her arm around her shoulder then said.

"Mildred care to have a little chat with me. We can talk in the potions lab." Constance

As they were walking into the potions lab. Constance got out the caldron out and over the flame along with some plants to make a potion. After a few minutes

"Yes Miss Hardbroom what did you need me to do." Mildred

"You can drop the formality when were alone. Call me by my given name child." Constance

"Alright Constance, So are you going to stay with your sister this summer?" Mildred

"Yes Mildred I am since it has been far too long. So what have my sister's children tell you about me?" Constance

"A well lot of things but it are everything I know about you. And Josephine did prank Ethel but she really need to get pay back. I know what you're going to say." Millie

"You know Mildred that I do not okay doing that to Ethel at all. I know is that Ethel thinks nothing but herself and that will get her nowhere at all. You do remember when I told you "Confidence and control that is the secret to success." You also know that George can shut this place down along with taking GAS from the witch's guild." Constance

"So what kinds of potion are you doing now look pretty advance." Millie

"Well it is and do you care to add the lace wings only 3 that's all it needs. Mildred I will say this once good girl and you need to stand up for yourself just not at me alright." Constance

"Got it Miss Hardbroom, I was just wondering what I should call you at your sister's house." Mildred

"Well I normally go by Constance but you could call me Connie it is shorter and less formal. Don't you ever call me that here do you understand?" Constance

"Yes miss I totally understand that." Millie

Constance grabs a bottle and fills it with the Pregnancy potion that was just done. Lets just say that night Constance was shocked as hell.

"Mildred I think it is getting a little late as it says over there (points where the clock is) 10 PM come on go to your bed now." Constance

Leaving the potions lab and locking the door.

As the last months of the winter part of school it was close to the summer session at cackles. Constance got bigger as the months went on and by the time she was at least 6 months into her pregnancy.

Constance was getting everything she would need for the couple of weeks she would be seeing her sister. Grabbing her broomstick as every one else at cackles has left Constance was the last one to leave.

A few hours later at her sister's house and reminding herself that her sister is connected to the floo network and her back was killing her.

"Hey every one Aunt Constance is here." Josephine gets off her broomstick and runs over.

A yell of her name and turning her head she saw her youngest niece running over.

Josephine gives her aunt a glare and a big hug.

"Hello little one don't you even glare at me child." Constance says laughing at Josephine's face expression

Her older nieces Leoma and Neva come over with their broom sticks and a snitch in her hand. Along with a few house elves.

"Hi Aunt Constance how was the fly over?" Leoma

"It was fine and don't you have summer homework?" Constance

"It is almost done and Tatiana here is almost done too. We are going to play around the pitch. Oh and mama is in the kitchen making dinner." Leoma

Constance walks to the back porch of the house still with her broomstick and overnight bag in her hand. Constance leans against the door frame.

"Oh dam it not again I give up on trying making that pie." Alix has lots of flour on herself and all on the floor. One of the house elves is helping her to clean up the mess.

"Mistress a lady is by the door." Trudy House Elves

"Thank you for that Trudy can you go and get Russell he is in the library/ study with his papa." Alix

"Well I never though to live to see the day you would have house elves Alix?" Constance

"Well hi to you too sister of mine. And yes I know I have made a big mess. My god Constance are you pregnant nice good another snape in the family. That is a good thing dear. But dinner is done and is on the table. I know the other children are outside. And the red wine that Louis has sent over and Annie are here for the tonight. I have flour in my hair don't I. If you even laugh I will take the water over there on the stove and drench you head to toe wet. Don't worry it is not hot at all." Alix

"So Anne is coming over for dinner? I haven't seen her in years. So is this like a get together with her and Louis? And the rest of us are just here right?" Constance

"Well it is not final yet you never know with Annie these days. And yes a little get together as you put it Constance. And I haven't seen your children for about 2 weeks. Eileen going to be here soon so she can chat with Annie. Dad is with Louis now and Lucius is also with them in the study." Alix

"So who else is coming tonight?" Constance

"Lets see you, Severus & your 7 kids, Lucius and Cissa along with Lucian and Draco, Annie with Louis and maybe Katie girl. Since she has gotten married a few years ago." Alix

As Russell runs into the room with a child's broom stick and her husband behind him.

"Russell ask your mother for the snitch. Oh hello Constance, Alix said you were flying over today. So how was the flight over? When did you get so fat well Severus owes me a few pounds now?" Nicky

"It was fine Nicholas and how is the running of wizarding Russia? Have they found out you're an ass. Oh and your son is the real heir to the throne as my sister is the ruler your just the addition to the thing. Can you say Prince Albert?" Constance sneered at the end of that tirade

"It is fine Connie as sev and Eileen along with Tobias and all of your children. And you're still a bitch too some things never change with time." Nicky

"Well come on and lets get you settled in…" walks over to her husband "don't you even dare to start a fight with Constance tonight do you understand... Because I will not stop her from killing you tonight and Amama is coming over be on your best behavior. As we have a lot of guests in this house." Alix

Turns back to her sister and wipes her hands on the apron she has on.

"Come Constance lets get you to your room." Alix

They walk into a back passage way with Constance's bag and broomstick

They walk into a nice brightly pale green room with matching furniture think 1860's matching bedroom set, with a wash basin. Constance sits on the bed and motions for Alix to sit by her.

"So how long have you been really having problems with him?" Constance

"To long Connie, don't you glare at me, you call me by that nickname I get to use yours. I think it was after Russell's birth and amama telling us that she is getting to old and Grandmother not wanting to take over for because of tom riddle and the death moochers." Alix

"Very Funny Alicky." As Constance laughs hard griping her knees to brace herself.

"Well other then all that Constance. We have a little problem with Uncle Wilhelm and Adolf hitter as you know how they want a great Germany along with the Prussian border. Well we might grant that to them if they stay the hell away from Russia unless we need to talk with them. They have agreed to that and it is getting all written up. And Nicky hit me the other day I have no Idea what I have done to make him mad at me?" Alix sobs at the end of it

"Oh dear come here. Everything will work out for the better you know it will love." Constance grabs her sister and hugs her hard for a few minutes

"Well I just leave you be for a while before dinner and a house elf will come and get you" Alix

"Thank you for letting me stay." Constance

"No problem Constance besides you will always have a place here. And papa would not like it at all if you had no where to stay. Plus I would always want you here no matter what." Alix

**An hour later **

"Dinner is ready miss" Chloe house elves

"Thank you is the dinning room in the same place?"

"Yes miss it is." Chloe HE

Constance is walking behind this house elf. Looking around the walls

"Well they have added more photos" Constance looks at the new ones of Kate on stage. Along with the one of Wilhelm and Addie Hitler and the children in Berlin the last month.

"Miss here is the dinning room; your children are over there." Chloe

"Thank you very much Chloe is it." Constance. House Elf bows and pops away

Walks over the children's table that is off the main table for the adults

"So how are you kids dealing with your father and Auntie Alix?" Constance

"Mama I have missed you so MUCH." Anastasia she runs to her mama

"Anastasia let her breathe before you kill her." Olga, Constance's older daughter

"Hi Mama so does papa know of your condition at all?" Tatiana says very smugly

"No he does not I will be telling him tonight." Constance

"Sorry mama, Apapa is here some where with Louis and Annie." Anastasia

"Are they that is a good thing which means everyone will behave right?" looks at all her children and some of her nieces and nephews.

"Tatiana how is the tests that you have to take in a few months?" Constance

"There fine mama you should ask olya on what Papa has for her career choice?" Tatiana

"Well he says I should go into research with the ministry. I still need to think about it." Olga

"Good that is a good thing child." Constance looks at all of her children

"Where is your father, if you children are here he has to be here too."

Annie walks in quietly behind Constance and gives her a big hug. As Constance's children are laughing at their mother's shock at being hugged like that

"Well Constance it has been too long childie. So when did you get here? Louis and I have been here for a few hours. Alix is very stubborn young one like you. And I have always said you look great when having a baby. Don't you be shy with me dear? Your father has actually gotten Louis to shut his trap for once. There coming now and Sev seems worried again. Is there something I ought to know?" Anne

"For a few hours up in my room and going though the lesson plans for next term.

Changed into a lighter gown and bugging the children. Have you brought Katie girl with you?" Constance

"No she had a play to do you know how she is all work these days." Anne laughs

Alix walks in with Eileen and Tobias. Alix and Constance's father Adolf Louis was chatting with Louis about Economic problems & his students at Sussex University. And the last to get in the dinning room was Nicholas, Severus & Lucius.

"Hello Constance my dear you are glowing again which means were getting another baby snape?" Adolf Louis says quietly in his daughter's ear

"Yes papa are you happy now?" Constance says back

"My dear I really love all my grandchildren all the same to a point. Give your old father a hug dear." Adolf Laughed as one of his younger daughters was giving him a half hearted hug. Well think people she is going to have another baby.

As the people are gathering around the table and the finishing touches to the table are put on. The children are sitting at the kids table and the adults are getting seated down too.

As she is amazed that Anne and Louis showed up. Severus and his parents along with all the children it was a pretty full as some of the kids are missing. There was a sound from the fireplace.

Draco and Lucian malfoy come though the floo net work dusting them self's off. As they had about 3 gifts

"Next time dray do not forget Aunt Alix's gift you dumb ass. I asked you before we left the house if we had everything. You said yes, at least we have Anne's and auntie Alicky's gifts now. I had auntie Constance's in my hand before we left the house." Lucian still dusting himself off from the floo powder.

"How is that my fault smartass? You know it all Shithead. I think mum and dad are here? Let's just hope they have not heard this? Dad gets mad if we swear like this. Okay we have all 3 gifts, let's go and get in there." Draco

Lucius and Narcissia were walking to greet their sons as they heard the conversation at the door

"We have heard everything as there are other people here Lucian Adolf malfoy & Draco Severus malfoy. You know not to say things like that here as your aunts are at the dinning table and greet your aunt Constance and give her birthday gift to her the dark purple one. The other one with the black wrapping paper are for Anne the one with the blood red is for your aunt Alix. So scoot your butts into the dam dinning room now! I don't want to hear it at all boys now march!" Lucius is still a little mad that his sons know not to talk like that in their Aunt's house. And his smacked their behinds.

"I have never been so ashamed in my life. You will say you're sorry for using that kind of langrage in this house. Then your father and I will be dealing with you tonight when we get home. Go and do as your father says March young man now. "Narcissia points to the door that is going into the dinning room.

The boys walk right up to Alix and said "we are sorry for the bad langrage we used."

"Apology excepted boys now get to your seats." Alix

"The Gifts boys. Anne's is the black one, Constance's is the dark purple & your auntie Alicky's is the Blood red." Narcissia

As Alix walks back into the room with the last of the food and looks around at everyone. Alix sets her gift on a side table

Constance and Severus are sitting by Anne and Louis Duchêne. Lucius and narcissia malfoy are by Tobias and Eileen snape.

"Thank you, for coming as we have not had a family gathering for about 8 years now and I would say okay dinner is served come before it gets cold" Alix

"Well that was quick." Anne

"Well Anne we all want to eat as we have not eaten in over 3 hours." Constance

Constance turns her head to her husband.

"Severus I want to tell you earlier, well were going to have another baby." Constance

"Really are you sure about that Connie?" Severus

"Yes I have confirmed it before coming over here." Constance

"Can I tell everyone here please Connie?" Severus says excitedly

"Go ahead Alix, Anne and Tatiana already said something about it." Constance

Severus stood up and looked down at his wife.

"We have an announcement were going to have another baby." Severus

There was a couple of "Thank god" and "Finlay". "We need a baby in the family again" and "it has been too long." The hugging and shaking hands every where.

Everything was fine for the first 25 minutes at the table until Draco and Leoma were debating about charms and Muggle relations. That is when all hell broke lose.

As some of the food was getting passed around the table. There was a scream and most of the adults turned around as a piece of bread hit Anne in the head. Alix got up quickly and stopped it right then and there.

"Well great just great STOP RIGHT NOW. Good now will you stop before you all are over my dam knees now." Alix getting up and looking at all of them. Draco and Lucian were the guilty ones in this.

"Mama, Draco said you are not as good as uncle Sev and I said that you are it is a matter of family honor and I want to duel and kick his ass over the fence." Leoma said in defense

"Leoma, Draco that was not nice at all and both of you are on thin Ice and to close with your fathers and being over there knees in stand of mine. What is your choice?" Alix

"Yes mama, Yes aunt Alix. Can we be over your knees in stand of fathers?" The child pleaded with Alix

"Hold on Alix I have an idea dear." Anne grabs a buttered dinner roll with some potatoes in her hands & on a plate walks over to the child that hit her and smashed it on Draco's head. As in the food on Draco's head not the plate. Anne walks back to her seat with no food on her plate and re dishes up again.

"Okay now that is done can we eat like normal people." Alix looks at everyone

Every one went back to eating and then Draco gets up goes over to Russell and tells him to see if they can start a food fight.

"I have one mama can we go out side and have a food fight?" Russell said as most of the children say this some of the adults at the table groaned

As some of the adults are thinking this will be interesting and kind of fun as they never had anything like this in there lives & they all shut their mouths.

"Well any one else objected to this Idea." Alix

"I like that Idea can we change into something we can all get messes in give us at least a few seconds." Anne

"I agree with Anne on this one Alix. Sounds like fun to me; mum would have never let us do that. It would be fun for the children and the adults need to get the children as this might be fun. "Narcissia

"And anyone who does not want to do this they can watch over on the porch that is protected with extra dinner and dessert." Nicholas

A few hands went up on the Idea of having a food fight. Anne, Alix, Constance, Eileen & Narcissia. All of the wives wanted to do this so badly and hit there husbands with food as pay back. Tobias does what his wife says and all is well in that marriage. And well Tobias does not want to sleep on the couch that night.

Well with a wave of there wands the clothes changed into old ones.

Louis, Lucius & Severus all did not raise their hands. Let's see oh yeah their wives all gave them a good glare of "you are so dead if you do not join in this." they got so filthy that night.

Anne's laughter was ringing around the house that night along with a grinning & laughing Constance. Let's just say every one was laughing by the end of that night. As the food fight was taken outside in the big backyard.

As messy and dishelved apprentice as the pies, Jell-O, pudding, eggs, water , flour, baking soda, and water balloons & the water guns and backpack water guns were everywhere. As the night wore on they were tied and everyone was hosed off by great grandmother Alix "will you children hold still as this goes over you. What where you kids thinking? Have you all lost your minds?"

There was laughter as that last one was said. Great grandmother Alix had watched the whole thing and was taking pictures if the mess that was her family and Great grand children along with the Great great grandchildren. Her grandson in law had the film camera out in a safe place to not get wet from all the flying stuff and potatoes everywhere. It was at least over 2 hours until they had no food left to throw.

Only the water guns and the water hoses were the last as the adults were drying off. The children were still at it even as the sun was going down that night. The parents were going to leave the children at Black manor with Alix and Constance. The time was at least 10 PM.

The adults were leaving and all that was left was Alix, Nicholas, Constance, Severus, Adolf Louis, Anne, Louis François, Eileen & Tobias. Were the adults there at the house that night?

The children:

Narcissia's children

Lucian malfoy

Draco malfoy

Constance's children

Olga snape

Tatiana snape

Marie snape

Anastasia snape

Alexei snape

Alix's children

Leoma Jane (age 15)

Neva Mary (age 13)

Irene Aleksandra (age 11)

Josephine Constance (age 9)

Russell Alfred (age 7)

That was the End of day one.

Along with a lot of pictures of it for the family album and Annie's, Constance's & Alicky's collection.

As the summer was ending it was the most memorable of the families as in a few years Anne & Louis Duchêne would be gone and all they had left was the photographs and the film that her father had of that summer.

**THE END of this chapter **

**The Epilogue is next**

This story is tied in with the diaries of Constance Black snape 1976 to 2009.

And a few years later after this is done Connie's younger daughter goes to Hogwarts.


	7. Finding out Alix & the End of an era

Chapter 7

**Finding out Alix & the End of an era**

**A/N the same as in previous chapters. Don't like don't read & or review this story at all. Kate Duchêne and her parents are in this Chapter and does not reflect them in any way as this is all my idea and do not go to any conclusions' I just hope you understand this. As I say this again BITE ME later Aleksandra**

Day 5 at black manor

As the days went on Constance had to get used to having Severus sleeping by her. But something was wrong in the back of her mind.

She walked down stairs and heard a voice in one of the rooms it was her sister's sitting room as like Constance loved the color light blue and lilac.

"Oh come on just let me talk to her, you know how defensive she is for me and you know Connie would kill you weather she is having a baby or not." Alix

"I'm sorry alix I really didn't mean to hit you. It's just you got me mad and I'm so sorry." Nicky

Constance was stunned at that her little sister was letting this happen as that her mother was the abuser in their house. Now Nicholas was the one in this house. Of course Constance has a level head on her shoulders. And let's just say she does not go to conclusions. And she had heard her sister he had only hit her once.

"You better be so frickening lucky that Constance is taking a nap. I have other things to do before we have lunch and there are some papers that need to be signed. Those are on your desk there from Uncle Wilhelm and the British prime minsters remind me again why I let you do shit like this. "Alix

"Alright dear so at least another hour before lunch. And you still love me even tough you rule and I just look good by you dearest. And the children have the tutor here in the classroom. Your amama is in the library now so that is about it." Nicky turns around to face his wife

"Nicky there are as I have Millie coming over later and to do some teaching with the children." Alix

"Fine with me dear. I have to think for a while oh and are Louis and Anne still here?" Nicky

"Yes they are why they have done nothing wrong at all. No you will not be taking them to Tom riddle you do that I will kill you my self. And Constance might be up good god she is so like Anastasia it is scary & I mean as in great aunt Anastasia." Alix

"I need to get that paper work back to Germany first and then the Russian ones after. I need to read it all before I sign any of them." Nicky

"Well off with you then. Millie is coming over in a few minutes. I need to get the books and the plants for her to study and then learn all new techniques to chop. Since Constance never taught that to Millie. And if you ever hit me again I will have Eileen and Constance kill you for Me." alix

"Is that a threat woman?" Nicky narrows his eyes at his wife

"Yes it is and you do it once more my father and sisters will deal with you. I will have the matter dealt with the Russian courts and the British ones too as in the wizarding ones you dumb ass." Alix walks away quickly from the room.

"Oh Constance didn't see you there. So care to help me in the kitchen. Lunch is going to be a simple one. "Alix walks to the kitchen with Constance behind her.

"I heard every thing it has gotten worse then what you have told me. Why would you lie to me about something like that?" Constance

"You have no reason to question me about marriage Constance Aleksandra. As I have a country to run and a family to raise so do not pass judgment on me as you have no right to do so. And for the letter Connie just grab the meat and some lettuce from the cold box. Help you came to have fun here. Well I have letters to get out and elves to help so shut it now. "Alix

"I'm sorry I just never knew that you had it hard with him. I thought the marriage was good." Constance

"Well there is the public view and then there is behind the doors. It is very different to both sides. As the children have never seen us fight only when yelling at Leoma and the dangerous stuns they do on the broomsticks." Alix

"Oh do you want the bread for the sandwiches? Because you need that to make with the bread dear." Constance

"Oh I knew I forgot some thing. Thanks don't you dare laugh at that. So I forget stuff like that." Alix

"Well it is almost noon now so we better get these out side." Constance

"Yes lets sister, Lunch time shall the children be called or do you want me to call them myself?" Alix

"Get Severus or call Louis and the kids like Louis a lot. Any way so do you have the luncheon plates and dish wears out for this?" Constance

"Yes I do and I told the house elves to get it done earlier this morning. Oh I forgot to tell you that Mildred is coming to lunch soon then after that it is the lessons that she is learning the right way to chop up the ingredients." Alix

"Oh really so your teaching her the right way to do all of it. How far are you with the girl?" Constance

"We are up to the 4th year revising and now going to help with the 5th year and any other things that I know you have on in that class." Alix

"Oh I see so the child oh alright young woman is improving I just thought that all the times that I helped her with the potions. That it was because of me, was it at all?" Constance

"Well some of it was you I just had to revise with her on every single potion from her 1st year at cackles. We revise the years before to see it if she has remember any of it at all." Alix

Anne walks outside with a house elves Toby right be side her.

"Oh Toby was nice young fellow. You never told me at all Alicky that elves are real at all. So do we have signed seats now or is this to formal for you? "Anne

Alix and Constance look at Anne's clothing up and down well she is wearing a red coat and a black shirt that is see though and black slacks.

(A/N Get your heads out of the dam gutter now. Anne is a lot prettier then their daughter Kate. Princess Sammi and NCD know what I mean as in our Katie girl.)

"No Anne your fine in that so is Louis coming or has our father still busy with him and another 4 hour conversation. About wizarding Russia and Hitler almost running the Nazi movement still in wizarding Germany with Great uncle Wilhelm." Alix

"No dear he is coming soon. Katie called here earlier and will try to come but has not promised that she will make it at all... You all know how our little one is. And laugh you two I know how you love making fun of Catherine's nicknames we have given her over the years. The one I like is _our Londoner child_. So where are the rest of the children?" Anne

"Well Anne they are coming from there lessons and the older ones from the pitch. Hold on Anne." Constance

Constance looks at the older children and tells them the same rule applies here as it does at home.

"And the broomsticks should be in the broom shed and not on the chairs again go and put them back in the broomsheid children." Constance

The said children are grumbling all the way back to the shed and putting away the brooms.

"Why is mama like grand mutter so much, it is scary as hell?" Olga

"Well where were we on ladies?" Constance

"Lets see Connie to eat lunch right or our we just to stand here and look good?" Anne says sarcastically with a smile

"Now can we eat mama?" Josephine

"Hold on child your auntie Katie might come." Alix looks at Josephine

Alix walks back into the house to quickly read over the papers and to sign them. As it takes time to make sure everything is right.

"Yeah hey guys, Aunt Katie is coming." Josephine screams at the top of her lungs all her siblings and cousins they all run over.

"Really is she Anne?" Anastasia asks

"Well your little sister is a little quick. Where is your mama?" Anne

"Inside with papa going over the final draft for Russia and England's prime ministers why? Also Germany's too as it has been days since mama got the note about the boarders being breached. "Leoma

"Well she needs to be a hostess right?" Anne

"I'll take over so let's sit down before I get help from my children who are ready to eat this all. Hold it now. (Looks at all her children) wait and let the adults get there food first and then you may help the younger and then yourselves. Now let's dig in." Constance

Everything was fine for the first 30 minutes then Alix and Nicky can out of the house.

"Remind me why I let you drag me into signing papers like that. And all the children look nice which that is a good thing. So what is happing with the quid etch match?" Alix

"You know how the children are dear they probably want us to join them in the game." Nicky

All alix's children's faces light up with the part of their parents were going to play on broomsticks

"Okay let your mother and I eat for a bit then we carry on other game right kids." Nicky

"I still need to do the potions revision with Millie after lunch then take Anne and Louis back to Brighton soon after that." Alix

A few seconds later a tall 5 foot 10 inches dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes walked in the back yard. Right over to Anne and Louis.

"I'm here and the traffic was horrible. Have my parents been annoying as usual dear." Kate chuckles at the last part

"Auntie Katie you did show up Finlay. Can I show her my room mama please?" Josephine came over running grabbing Kate's right arm

"Let her catch her breath and then ask her not me child. Sorry about that Kate as my children and my sister's often forgetting their manners with you here." Alix

Alix's eldest daughter came out with her cousin Olga

"Mama Millie is here for the tests. Should I tell her to go to the library or your sitting room with the books?" Leoma walks out with a pitcher of lemonade and some pumpkin juice.

"Tell her the sitting room as she is more relaxed in that room go and tell your father to get the cloaks and the other things ready for tonight dear." Alix

"Got it mama and Sorry Kate I have to go." Leoma

"So what have the kids been doing? And have you been bugging them a lot. Mum & dad?" Kate says with a smile

"They are good children Catherine Anne, so don't you dare start child of mine and till the day I die you will always be my child and your father my husband so don't Even start dear Childly." Anne says in difence

"Fine I'm sorry so how was your drive up here?" Kate

"I was a good one not that much traffic at all as we left the house early in the morning and got here in less then an hour. The children are done with the lessons today. So you may see them running in and out of the house more. We have been here off and on the past week so yes dear did you get the note from the neighbor?" Anne

"Oh sorry Anne I didn't know that Katie was here. How was the drive over? I'm guessing that your parents beat me to that question again right. Thought so okay we are having dinner in about 2 hours so can you keep your self's busy. I have a library Katie if you're interested in seeing it." Alix

"Oh that sounds like a good plan so what kind of books do you have?" Kate

Alix is walking to a big library along with Kate. Kate was amazed at how many books she has. Kate's jaw hits the floor.

"Lets see there are your fathers books in that section (alix points over to her left), then there are the German, Russian, France history books on the far back wall. Well we have a lot of theater books and a lot of plays. Then there are the art books along with the Victorian books. The royal families have a section too. Here is where all the books are by colors. (Hands Katie a map of the library) And if you need help I will be in the sitting room. I'm sure you saw it when coming into the house right." Alix

"Okay so my mum knows where this room is right?" Kate

"Yes she does and also where the sitting room & the dinning room is too for dinner. (looks Katie up and down in distasted) you may have to change for dinner as it is informal tonight for you and your mum and dad are staying the night your room is next to yours with a connecting bathroom. I really have to go." Alix

Alix leaves library quickly to her sitting room in the next room

Alix's sitting room is like Her Great grandmother's sitting room in Russia 1896 style only in a light sky blue fabric wall paper and a deep purple on all the seating places as in the chaise lounge and the chairs. The wood is painted white to bland in to the rest of the wood. The carpet is a light green with thick padding.

"Oh Mildred I'm so sorry I'm late. We have guest's over." Alix

"That is alright no problem at all just rereading some of the potions and spells for the test was doing to day right?" Millie

"Yes that is right Millie and Constance is outside with the rest of the kids. And no need to worry at all dear she is not allowed to enter this room." Alix

"Okay here are the ingredients Valerian, passion flower & skullcap. Blend them together and stir clockwise for about 5 to 7 mins and what do you get?" Alix

"The peace potion and a very mild calming draught." Mildred

"Right Mildred very good. So ready to make the potions in the lab down stairs? Or should we go over a few more dear?" Alix

Alix picks a different one to test Millie's mind and memory

"Rose leaves hops, white chestnut & crushing them together and what else?" Alix

"Lets see put them with a little water into the ready caldron and let it simmer for about 15 minutes and then make sure the color is the right one it should be at least a light to sage green at the end of it." Mildred

"Very good so are you sure you can do this dear? We have at least 2 hours before dinner and I would like to see the kitchen and check the progress that the dinner is going. And get changed as we have a new guest that you have heard of me talking about her for a few years. You get to meet her tonight dear. I have some nice clothes that you will fit in okay no need to worry she'll love you. Now let's get down to the dungeons." Alix

1 hour later

Alix and mille come up & right at that moment Katie bumps into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that I was wondering where is the bathroom is?" Kate

"It is right over there. (Alix points over to where the bathroom door is)I have dinner to check on okay. So mille tell me how is your father doing in his job?" Alix turns right back to Mildred

Alix and Mildred walk away from Kate.

Catherine was thinking that why would be wondering why her parents that are older now and in their late 60's like this young girl. That has a big family and even more nieces and nephews.

"Millie that sounds good for your father's work. I have a very nice dress that you would look great in. Come the elves are doing a great job with dinner. That leaves us time to get ready." Alix

As they got ready for dinner that was in less then an Hour. Anne was looking for that way ward daughter of hers and Alix said that child of hers was going to be in the library. She has checked in the back and was now looking in the front of the library. She found Katie curled up in a big cushy chair with an old book of Anton Chekov plays the book looked old 1935. And Anne lifted the book little put the book on the table then grabbed a blanket that was close by and covered her child.

Anne walked out quietly shut the door to the library so Catherine would not be wakened by the noise that was the rest of the house. And went for Alix to tell her that Kate would be not joining dinner. Anne finely found Alix in the sitting room getting a pencil for writing and a small pad of paper. As the doors to the room were opened.

"Alix I'm sorry to frighten you but Katie is asleep in the library and may not, Be able to make it to dinner. Louis and I well be in attendance tonight. Baby might join us for dinner." Anne

"If Katie is up soon she will be able to join us and if not she can eat her dinner in here with you and Louis as the dessert are going to come soon after dinner. I really so not mind at all. The children will be kind of disappointed but they can handle that, as they can see her later." Alix

"Right dear so where is Louis?" Anne

"With my father and Severus and there going thought the rules and regulations on Muggles and wizarding relations." Alix

"Oh that sounds like something that would make Louis learn something while here. That is a good thing. It is close to 5 pm lets get to the dinning room." Anne

"Oh no the grand father clock in the library hold on Anne I need to get there now." Alix grabs her things and runs like hell to the library and gets there just before the clock strikes 5 pm. Alix gets there and spells the clock silent.

"Well dear at least you can run like hell for your age. And shh... Katie is still asleep. And I really need a camera now for a picture of this." Anne

"I have one here for when the children were little and I find it cute that you want some blackmail on Catherine. Here it is Anne have fun with it. And I need to go and tell the children later then Anne. Let's just hope that Catherine does not kill you. Are you going to come to the dinning table?" Alix

"Yes Alix after I get some pictures of baby then I will come and join you. And tell Louis that I will come with the camera too. I'd like to chat with Millie as I have met her only once. That is a nice child that girl has potential and may do great things soon." Anne

"So a little later then Anne and yes I will tell Louis that. I really need to go. And make sure that Constance and Nicky have not tried to murder each other." Alix

Alix walks into the dinning room amazed that there was no bodies or weapons on any one as she looked around the room there were wands in the hands this is how we find Alix

"Okay Louis right now Anne is getting a blackmail photograph of your daughter and then she will join us a little later. Okay so I have one question that some of you if not all you have your wands out so but them away NOW. Or I will have you eat in the kitchen. There much better. (As wands are being put away) So children how did your lessons go today?" Alix

Then the children were talking about how far they had gotten in the studies for the next 20 minutes and then Constance's children were next and the other adults were chatting to each other.

"Louis I got the pictures and Katie is still asleep. Sorry have I interrupted some thing?" Anne

Everyone laughed at that some said not at all. Anne sat down then the next 10 minutes as every one was eating. One or the house elves came in saying

"That young mistress was awake and was wondering were her mum was?"

"Thank you Chloe, you can go back to your supper and you have the rest of the night off told the rest of your sibling that they also have the night off."

"Thank you, mistress well tell my sisters and brothers now most merciful mistress." Chloe

"Okay Anne you should be eating your dinner I will get Katie girl this should not take me that long. Of course with Catherine Anne you never know these days." Alix

The children laughed a lot as there mum and auntie left the room to get Kate.

Alix was walking quickly to the main part of the library. She goes to the main doors of it. And looking at a very upset Kate.

"What is wrong with you child and if you even yell at me your mother will have your head and you over my lap. So do try me girlie dear. "Alix

"Sorry I was just wondering how long I have been asleep." Katie

" lets see I left you here around 2:35 pm and right now it is at least close to 5:52 pm and dinner is done as it started late at 5:15. I have your dinner in my sitting room one door down. And your parents are going to have their desserts there so you can catch up with them. I need to go and get the children off to their rooms and the reading part with their father and aunts that is normally in my sitting room." Alix

"Oh thank you as you really don't need to do that for us. Are we putting you out in any way?" Kate

"You dear would never put me out if you were I would have never given you the invite to the house. Or even had your father over with mine over the past few weeks. And it has been nuts and all over fun having your mum and dad over. So care to join your mother and father in the sitting room?" Alix

"Yes can I?" Kate

"Let's get you to the room come on dear." Alix

"Can you just call me Kate and please just stop with my mother's and father's nicknames for me. It is hard to believe that my parents have given me that many nicknames." Kate

"Well Kate some of them I have given to you over the years in a sort of closeness to you. Anne has never voiced her opinion to it. And your father has never really minded at all even in 1976 when I met you. Anne started it with the nicknames so blame her and not me. Here we are, I'll leave you be with your parents. Have a good night Anne, Louis, Catherine." Alix

"Thank you, Alicky for letting us to use your private sitting room. And my daughter is being an absolute bitch and Catherine you are being one so don't even denied it at all." Anne glares at her only surviving daughter

Alix closes the doors to her sitting room for that night.

As the house went to sleep. Every thing went to normal after that summer.

**Later in that year and the next 15 years later too... **

Anne Margret Purves Duchêne died in late October of 1997. Constance and Alix went with the children. And helped Louis get over his grief for his wife of over 45 years of marriage. They had him over every couple of months along with Kate.

As the years went by the war with Voldemort's was won in 1998 and Severus became the DADA professor. Alix Black Romanov went back to Hogwarts and helped with all the children her sister has had. She became the youngest of all the professors for the potions mastership. Constance had a daughter and named her Anne Louise Catherine Eileen Purves Snape on February 17th 2000 on Louis birthday.

And it was in memory of Anne & Louis Duchêne along with their daughter the actress Kate Duchêne. Constance stayed at cackles academy for a few more years before she called it quits and had her eldest daughter Alexandra Alice take over her Deputy Head and potions mistress that was in 2003.

Cackle was stunned at that Constance had a lot of children. Constance's legs were giving out more and her heath had detracted a lot faster. Louis François Duchêne died in July 14th 2005, Constance and Alix with the children went to the funeral of Kate's dad in Brighton that year. The next year a big blessing from heaven was Anna Charlotte Duchêne in April 15th 2006. Kate is still such a little workaholic. But we all still love her so much and are very blessed that she is here with us.

**2009 And beyond**

Alix had come home to England with her children from Russia. For the last 5 months of her older sister's life that at the last moment of Constance's life. She heard her baby sister say "I love you mummy and we will miss you." alix. Her little daughter Anne had Constance's hands in hers the whole time, Annie was losing her mummy.

The child cried for days her Auntie Alix had to hold her even. The children's grandfather Adolf Louis had to help the grand kids as none were moving all was shocked that there mother was dead up stairs. Eileen came up to the house to see how her son was doing. Their father Severus had to have sometime with Constance body and get it ready. Constance was dressed in a black velvet dress and had some blood red roses in her hands. Her hair was down and were little waves going down the sides of her face as it is very thick hair. Alix had cut some of the hair to have as a keepsake. And to give to Severus & the children and for her Children as well.

The funeral was done on the property with the Snape/ black & hardbroom family graves ready with _Constance's tomb stone read "Beloved daughter, sister, mother & grandmother. A great friend to have on earth." With a tiny cackles and Hogwarts crest. With a bigger one of snape/ prince & hardbroom/black crests._ Her daughter Annie had in her hand was Constance's wand and with a final movement of Constance's wand sparks shot out in black lilac and the color of brown that matched Katie's eyes.

All the family showed up even great uncle Wilhelm. And great aunts from Russia Olga 11/15/1895 Tatiana 6/1897, Maria 6/23/ 1899, Anastasia 6/15/ 1901 & Great uncle Alexei 9/14/1904. Other Russian family members came and saw what was once Constance Aleksandra viktoria Helena Louise Beatrice Black of Hesse- darmast and by rine hardbroom snape (her impearl majesty of Wizarding Russia's). A few ghosts showed up as in Great grandmother Aleksandra Romanov and her daughter Helena viktoria. Along with Constance's children that had died as in May 1977 and Alexander 1979 & her OTMA.

Katie came to the funeral and sat with the grieving family as they had done for her over the last 10 years. Nicholas Romanov the 3rd ruler of wizarding Russia had became a better ruler after his wife had threaten to murder him like Catherine the great had done to her husband over 300 years ago in Russia. Constance's children from her eldest to the youngest. Nicholas Snape had found out that is can not have children at all. His younger sister was busy with work Aleksandra Alice was a little workaholic like their beloved mother.

Constance's other younger daughters Olga, Tatiana, Marie & Anastasia were murdered a year earlier on July 18th 2008 by some rouge death eaters. And their mother had almost killed herself with the unimaginable grief that came with the burial of her children. Constance's older sister Narcissia had left Lucius a few years earlier because she had her marriage annulled by from harry potter and her father Adolf Louis. Mildred Hubble kept in contact with Alix over the next 10 years.

Millie had married Alix's older nephew Lucian malfoy as they had a common thing was reading and a thing for pissing Constance off to no end for fun. They always made Constance laugh to no end in sight. Only on the potions part any ways and the love of drawing things that came alive on the page. They have 2 children one of them was named after Auntie Constance, the child's name is Constance Catherine Anne Malfoy. The other was Louis Adrian François Malfoy. The children are so like there namesakes their mother is so happy about that.

Draco got married and had a son named Viktor Lucian malfoy. Divorced his wife Amanda Rhine after 2 years of getting married and is living off and on at Auntie Alix's house and the manor in whistershire. Draco is happy that Alix is not burdened with grief over Constance's death.

Has a job at the ministry.

**Alix's children **

**Leoma Jane** went on to moving over to the America's and settling in Montana she has married a man named Orrville tumble Kager a couple of months later she has a son named Melvin Joseph Kager & few years later they had Shirley Irene Kager. She lives in the town in Montana called Walkersville, by the mining town called butte. Coal mining is what is there in the 1920's to the 1970's. The mines are shutting down now.

**Neva Mary** went and traveled a lot all over after her all the schooling was done. She had some trouble and had to come back home to England. Where her family is taking care of her. She passes her time with reading, painting, and Broom stick flying. And telling stories to her great nieces and nephews. About the family that once was and all the sadness and a lot of film of the family as it was. The children love her a lot. She has a lot of time to do Victorian pass times her mother helps when Alix is asked to help. Also loves to take pictures.

**Irene Aleksandra** had done some traveling like her older sisters and has settled down in a town called Butte Montana as her older sister and some family is there. She has a husband and 1 child called Adolf Viktor. She still writes to her family in England. And goes over for some family function some of the time if she is not there. Her mother calls her over the floo network and yells like a well mother.

**Josephine Constance** has done a lot of things in the years from that crazy and fun summer, when she was 9 years old. She is married; her husband is a teacher in the wizarding world in Germany. His name is Alexander prince a very distant relative of Severus's mum's family. Has a daughter named Emma (Emily) Constance Catherine Anne Prince on January 5th.

**Russell Alfred Romanov **

Has gotten a degree in potions and DADA. The Muggle degrees are in modern French and Economic problems from the past 70 years. The college he went to was Sussex University by the town of Brighton, England. As his mum had a friend that still lived there and knew of the wizarding world and of Anne & Louis Duchêne's death. Russ is engaged to be married to a nice German girl that is with the Old movement as in the in the next year. Every one in the family is happy about that.

**Alix children and their Kids time line in birth order.**

Children

**Leoma Jane (November 3/15th 1995)**

Moved to Walkersville, Montana in the USA

Married to Orrville tumble Kager

Married On august 11th 2014

Children

Melvin Joseph Kager February 9th 2015  
Shirley Irene Kager July 3rd 2016

**Neva Mary (June 11 1997)**

Never married, lives at home with parents

**Irene Aleksandra (June 20 1999)**

Moved to Butte Montana in USA

Married Alexander corvenus (born March 12th 1994)

Child: Adolf Viktor Born on April 20th 2008

They are happily married and have are no future children as they have an heir.

**Josephine Constance (June 5/18th 2001)**

Married to Alexander prince on November 26th 2017

Child: Emma (Emily) Constance Catherine Anne Prince. Born on July 16th 2018

The child is a handful but has the cuteness of her grandmother Constance. Josephine works on potions and also her acting degree for her college courses. Comes home for Christmas and New Year's Day. Also any birthdays & death days. Most of Josephine's time is in England and in Russia. She is in Germany for about 5 months out of the year. As she does not like it at all.

**Russell Alfred (April 14th 2004)**

Lives in Wizarding Germany with soon to be wife Helena Ellen (the old movement is the impearl Germany) and the Great Uncle Wilhelm.

Have degrees from Sussex University for economics history & Trinity University for modern French and Russian.

**Alix Aleksandra Anne Charlotte (Louise or Louisa) (February 17th 2005)**

Married august 15th 2022

Children: Anne Louisa Catherine Born April 16th 2023

Louis Francois Adrian Aleksander July 4th 2024

Divorced September 23rd 2024

Hubby hit her one to many times. Family came together and cursed his ass out and off the family trees. Little Alix found out what her father did to her mother and almost killed him on the spot. With no problem on using the AK'd him to death after cutting him for hours. Let's just say she has Constance's stubbornness in her. Threw her father over to her sister's and older brother they had got to kill him together. They have put a spell that none of them can tell to the point that until they are on their death beds. One thing you learn is that family is forever and marriages suck to the point.

But loyalty to the siblings is forever. And something's are worth keeping hushed up behind closed doors forever.

**Constance Snape's grand children.**

**Anne Louise Purves February 17th 1996**

Anne was only 13 at the time her grandmother Constance died. Anne was mourning her grandmother that was her constant in her life since her mother Tatiana was killed in 2008. The family gathered together and tried to piece back what they could. She has a degree from Sussex University and has a potions mastership from her great grandmother Eileen snape. Her great grandfather Adolf Louis walked her down the wedding aisle in 2021. Some ghosts showed up as in her grandparents and even to her shock was Anne and Louis Duchêne. Since she was named after them as her mother was a firm believer to name a child after the people you look up to.

Her children are named in memory of her Great grandfather Tobias Snape and her other son is named after Lucian malfoy and Tsar Nicholas the 2nd of Russia.

She at this time has no plans to get married again.

Her children take her name as their great grandmother had set in her Will and has passed along with all Earthly things the palaces in Wizarding Russia. They manly live in Brighton and visit their grandmother in the old family home when they can & their other family members too.

**Married April 10th 2021**

Children

Lucian Nicholas Purves April 14th 2022

George Tobias Purves December 5th 2023

**Divorced June 2nd 2024**

**Elise Violet Eva Romanova April 2nd 1998**

Married July 16th 2017

Child: Anna Augusta Helena June 13, 2018

Divorced July 17th 2027

Her mother annulled the marriage and the children still get things from Grandmother Alix. Living with Grandmamma Alix in England & rest of family as the family home was big enough to hold over 20 people. They also have snape manor on the land too. With the rest of the other children in the family.

**Katrin Marie (May) Catherine Romanova January 10th 2002**

Married January 5th 2024 & divorced December 31st 2024

Child **still born Marie Helena Eileen **September 12th 2024

**Died in January 2nd 2025**

Does not want any more children at all, as losing one was enough for her. And is never going to get married again. She dies a year after her child & is buried in the family plot at Black/ Snape manor. They had to dig up the baby and placed the baby in her mother's arms forever together & in eternity. The grave site has over 20 acres and now it has over 12 bodies Side by side together.

Alix occasionally gets her eldest niece Alexandra to a play that has Kate Duchêne. But since Katie as the children all think back on that summer that Anne was with them and driving that child to yell and then some. All of Constance's & Alix's children like to see Kate or Katie girl as the children call her live on stage.

Alix Separated from her husband 1 week after Constance's death. Has been helping Severus with all the prep work with the plants that go into the potions. And cleaning the house as it needs to get clean from time to time. Alix is still running Wizarding Russia and is training her son to rule like peter the great and Alexander the 3rd. And to move forward to the future of a good Wizarding Russia.

Eileen has stayed with Tobias snape for over 50 years and the marriage is still strong even with 2 older children.

**Augusta Grace** Born on September 3rd 1952, Married with 1 child both killed in the rise of tom riddle JR. in the early1970's that one almost killed Eileen. Tobias kept his head in the bottle for that decade.

**Rebecca **born in July 25th 1953 live in Prussia has hardly any contact with the family. Becca has no children and does not want any.

**Shawn** Born march 15th 1955, has 6 children & another on the way.

**Stillborn son 1969. **

**Daughter 1973 died** a few days later after birth.

And the end of an era and this family has seen it all the rise and fall of a lot of things. Royalty, impearls, Fail of Hitler, the rise of Stalin. And in all this hell that the place was they almost moved to the STATES. They just MOVED To ENGLAND in stand.

Today is June 11 2009 edited on June 14th 2009

Edited Again May 29th 2010

**And this is the last Chapter. As the ideas are coming quickly now. Hold on one moment got her I got the muse in the chair. Yeah and she is going to be in that chair till I'm done with my Stories. Later Aleksandra**


End file.
